Koushiro e Mimi
by siaL xD
Summary: "Eu vou para os Estados Unidos." Koushiro sentiu um aperto no peito enquanto essas palavras continuavam a passar em sua mente. Já havia tentado se distrair sobre isso o dia inteiro, porém não havia tido muito sucesso. -Mimi-chan. - sussurrou. Todos os personagens pertencem aos criadores de Digimon.
1. Chapter 1

**Koushiro & Mimi**

"_Eu vou para os Estados Unidos."_

Koushiro sentiu um aperto no peito enquanto essas palavras continuavam a passar em sua mente. Já havia tentado se distrair sobre isso o dia inteiro, porém não havia tido muito sucesso.

-Mimi-chan. – sussurrou.

Eles já haviam voltado do digimundo a um ano, muita coisa havia mudado e ainda era difícil para eles se readaptarem a esta "nova" vida. Eles sentiam falta do digimundo, eles sentiam falta das aventuras que viveram, eles sentiam falta dos digimons. Eles realmente sentiam muita falta deles.

E talvez fosse isso que os manteve unidos mesmo sendo pessoas completamente diferentes eles tiveram algo em comum. Eles foram escolhidos. E juntos era um modo de amenizar a angustia que eles sentiam por não poderem voltar, e talvez uma forma de comprovar que tudo o que eles haviam vivido era real. Koushiro sabia que a amizade deles jamais morreria. Eles tinham um laço que jamais poderia ser desfeito.

"_Eu vou para os Estados Unidos."_

Quando Mimi havia declarado para eles que ela estaria se mudando e não para uma cidade aqui do lado e sim para outro país foi algo...Doloroso... Para todos.

Ela falou que iria os visitar sempre que pudesse e que não iria perder contato, porém todos incluindo ela, sabíam que seria diferente. A amizade não morreria, isso não, porém...

Koushiro deixou um suspiro agoniado sair enquanto segurava as lagrimas, ele quis saber se com os outros também estava sendo assim, porém ele tinha um sentimento de que a dor dele era diferente da dos outros, não maior. Isso não. A dor da perda é igual para todos os motivos é que são diferentes.

E ele desconfiou que os motivos dele eram diferentes dos motivos dos outros. Mordendo os lábios Koushiro se lembrou do primeiro dia de aula após o digimundo.

" –_Koushiro-kun! Eu guardei um lugar para você. – Mimi disse sorrindo e acenando para ele assim que o viu na sala. _

_Koushiro ficou parado na porta da sala um pouco chocado, ele e Mimi tinham se tornado amigos no digimundo, porém antes disso eles nunca tinham se falado no colégio, nunca. Pessoas como a Mimi não falavam com ele, e isso provavelmente soou errado. Não era culpa da Mimi em si, ele também nunca tinha se aproximado para falar com ela. As pessoas com quem Mimi andava eram os "populares" e ele era apenas o " nerd esquisito" da sala. Ele já ouviu muitas pessoas o chamarem disso, mas pensando melhor ele nunca realmente havia visto Mimi falando isso dele. _

_Ele realmente pensou que quando voltassem para o mundo real Mimi o ignoraria como se nunca tivesse falado com ele, porém mais uma vez ele estava enganado. _

_Koushiro sentiu sua face corar ao sentir o olhar de toda a sala para ele, a maioria deve estar se perguntando "por que a Mimi está falando com o nerd?". Mesmo envergonhado Koushiro seguiu de cabeça erguida até o canto que Mimi havia guardado ao seu lado para ele. _

_- Oi! – cumprimentou sorrindo quando Koushiro sentou-se._

_- Oi Mimi-chan. – sorriu envergonhado.". _

Eles haviam ficado bastante próximos, afinal eles eram da mesma sala e tinham passado por algo que marcou a vida deles e para o bem ou para o mal eles estavam marcados na vida um do outro para sempre.

" – _Hey, Koushiro-kun._

_Mimi e Koushiro estavam no sentados no banco de um parque, Sora e Taichi estavam jogando futebol mais a frente, Takeru estava brincando na caixinha de areia, próximos a ele estavam Jou e Yamato que conversavam sobre alguma coisa. _

_Koushiro estava mexendo em seu computador quando Mimi veio sentar-se ao seu lado, ela esperou pacientemente para que ele lhe desse um pouco de atenção e quando se provou que ele não ia fazê-lo ela resmungou seu nome para chamar-lhe a atenção. Sem virar-se ele soltou um murmuro sinalizando que estava atento de sua presença. _

_- Hey olhe para mim enquanto eu falo. – disse indignada. _

_Koushiro sentiu um arrepio em suas costas ao ouvir o tom chateado de Mimi, ele já a havia feito chorar e ele definitivamente não queria que isso ocorresse novamente. Parando o que estava fazendo ele voltou-se para ela com um sorriso de desculpa na face. _

_- Desculpa Mimi-chan. – disse passando a mão pelo cabelo._

_Mimi sorriu e deu de ombros sinalizando que não era nada e então ficou séria derrepente e mordeu os lábios em sinal de nervosismo. Koushiro pareceu confuso a isso e Mimi sorriu para disfarçar._

_- Você vai pra festa amanhã? _

_Koushiro prendeu a respiração a essa pergunta, amanhã teria uma festa para o pessoal do 4º ano. Obviamente ele não iria, festa não era algo para ele. Nenhuma menina havia o chamado e obviamente ele não chamou nenhuma menina, ele tinha medo de levar um fora algo que sempre acontecia. Ele pensou em chamar Mimi porém mudou de idéia, ela provavelmente já teria com quem ir a final quase todos os meninos estavam comentando sobre convidá-la. _

_- Não e você? _

_Mimi deu um sorrisinho de lado e respondeu:_

_- Também não. _

_Essa era nova, pensou surpreso. _

_- Por que não? Achei que você gostasse dessas festas. – Perguntou confuso._

_- E eu gosto, mas eu não tenho com quem ir. – respondeu olhando para baixo. _

_Koushiro estava mais surpreso ainda. _

_- Mas eu vi vários meninos te chamando. _

_Mimi levantou a cabeça e prendeu seu olhar ao dele, Koushiro sentia sua face esquentar e rezou em silencio para que ela não tivesse notado. _

_- Mas não o que eu queria que tivesse. – disse com os olhos presos nos dele. _

_Koushiro não sabia o que fazer, será que ela estava falando dele? Não, com toda certeza não. Mas e se...Koushiro mordeu os lábios em sinal de nervosismo, sentia-se frustrado por não saber o que fazer, seu olhar ainda estava preso ao dela e sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido quando ela deixou sair um suspiro e lhe deu um sorriso conformado._

_- Você não entende. – disse conformada para logo em seguida lhe presentear com um sorriso doce. – Você quer ir para a festa comigo? _

_Koushiro prendeu sua respiração e ficou sem saber o que falar durante alguns minutos, sua face estava vermelha e notou que a de Mimi não estava muito diferente, suas bochechas estavam coradas e seus olhos não mais olhavam para ele, pois estavam ocupados de mais mirando o chão, suas mãos se apertaram com força enquanto esperava a resposta que só agora ele notou que ainda não havia dado. _

_- C-claro. – respondeu nervoso._

_Seu olhar se encontrou novamente com os dela, seu rosto ainda estava corado assim como ele tinha certeza que o dele estava. Koushiro lhe deu um sorriso acanhado e um pouco inseguro ao qual após alguns segundos ela respondeu com um próprio. " _

Aquela tinha sido a melhor festa a qual ele foi, ele nunca havia sido convidado por nenhuma menina, ele era sempre o que sobrava e daquela vez, Mimi tinha estado esperando que ele a chamasse por que queria ir para a festa com ele. Mesmo ele não sendo popular, alto ou bonito, ela queria ir com ele. Durante a festa ele prometeu a Mimi que no próximo ano ele a chamaria se ela quisesse claro e ela tinha um sorriso enorme em seu rosto enquanto respondia "estarei esperando, vê se faz direito dessa vez, é o seu papel me chamar não o contrario." e logo em seguida soltou um riso.

"_Eu vou para os Estados Unidos."_

Ele não ia ter essa chance agora, pensou enquanto uma lagrima escorria por seu rosto. Ele havia se apaixonado por ela, ele não queria que ela fosse em bora, ele não queria... ficar sem ela.

Enquanto olhava para o teto sua mente ficou vazia, ele simplesmente não pensava em nada apenas encarava o teto. Mas sua mente era muito inquieta para que ficasse vazia durante muito tempo.

Mordendo os lábios ele tomou uma decisão, ele trocou de roupa rapidamente enquanto conferia as horas, o vôo de Mimi era as 03h da madrugada, já era 02h e 15, ainda havia tempo.

Koushiro pensou se avisava ou não aos pais onde iria e decidiu por não pertuba-los, ele estaria aqui antes deles acordarem mesmo então não havia motivo para incomodá-los.

- 02h e 30.

Koushiro conferiu as horas enquanto saia do taxi e após pagar ao motorista entrou em disparada no aeroporto, ele tinha que conseguir falar com ela antes que ela embarcasse. Tirando o celular do bolso ele discou rapidamente o numero do de Mimi e rezou para que ela atendesse, para a sua felicidade ela o fez.

- Koushiro-kun? – veio a voz confusa de Mimi pelo telefone.

- Mimi-chan onde você está? – perguntou ofegante enquanto corria pelo aeroporto.

- Eu estou no aeroporto. – disse mais confusa ainda afinal ela tinha dito para eles que estava embarcando nesse horário.

- Eu sei disso! – disse um pouco impaciente – Eu estou aqui também, onde você está?

Koushiro pode contar que ela estava surpresa e sentiu novamente seu coração acelerar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu já estou na fila de embarque. – veio a resposta afobada de Mimi. Koushiro sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Eu vim te ver, Mimi não vá! – pediu com a voz rouca.

Seu coração doía, ela já estava na fila de embarque, não tinha como ele conseguir vê-la antes dela partir. Koushiro apertou o aparelho celular enquanto sentia as lagrimas inundar-lhe os olhos, se só ele não tivesse demorado tanto...

- Koushiro. – Mimi sussurrou com a voz igualmente rouca, Koushiro ouviu um soluço e soube que Mimi estava chorando. – Eu achei que você não se importasse tanto.

Koushiro passou a mão pelo cabelo em desespero, ele se importava, Deus sabe o quanto ele se importava, pensou enquanto mordia os lábios com força.

- Eu me importo, muito. Eu queria poder te falar isso pessoalmente,mas... – suas lagrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto e ele não pôde mais evitar e chorou.

- Koushiro-kun. – Mimi chamou e recebeu de volta um sussurro mostrando que ele estava ouvindo, soltando a respiração que ela não tinha notado que estava prendendo, continuou – Eu vou ter que embarcar agora.

-Mimi-chan eu... eu te...- Koushiro começou mas ela o cortou.

-Não. – Mimi cortou – Não diga, eu... eu não quero ouvir por telefone. Eu vou vir visitar vocês e quando eu vier você me diz. – Mimi falava com a voz alterada pelo choro – Eu... eu vou ter que desligar agora. Eu...também me importo. Me importo muito!

- XXXXXXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXXXXXX, XXX XXXXX XXX XXXXXXXX. – Mimi sorriu entre as lagrimas ao ouvir o que ele disse.

- Nós temos. Até logo Koushiro-kun.

...

Mimi sentia seu coração apertar enquanto as lagrimas desciam de seus olhos e queimavam suas bochechas, ela ia sentir falta dele, muita falta. Mimi apertou com força seu celular. Doía muito estar se mudando, doía ter que deixar a cidade onde ela tinha tido a maior experiência da sua vida, doía deixar seus amigos que fizeram parte dessa experiência e que só agora lhe bateu o quanto ela os amava. Meu Deus, ela os amava muito e doía tanto, ela não queria que eles se tornassem só recordações, ela não queria ter que deixar de vê-los... assim como ela teve que deixar de ver Palmon.

A esse pensamento o coração de Mimi apertou-se mais ainda e as lagrimas desceram com mais intensidade e ela chorava, chorava muito.

Mimi respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, ela não ia deixar isso acontecer, ela veria Palmon novamente algum dia, ela não sabia quando, mas ela veria. E ela iria ver os amigos dela novamente. Ela não ia...perder eles. Ela não podia perder eles por que era como se... ela perdesse uma parte dela mesma.

Mimi ergueu a cabeça e seguiu com seus pais para o avião. No caminho, memórias de tudo o que ela viveu nessa cidade jogavam em sua mente, memórias do digimundo...

Memórias de Palmon, _"Você pode fazer fotossíntese? – perguntou para Palmon que afirmou constrangida. – Legal! Pode fazer pra mim? _

_Mas Mimi você sabe o que é fotossíntese? – perguntou constrangida."_

"_te adoro Togemon! – falou abraçando a mão do enorme digimon. _

_Também te adoro Mimi!"_

"_Mimi eu estou linda. – Lilimon disse contente._

_Você é linda Lilimon! – disse maravilhada."_

Memórias de Sora,

"_Calma ta tudo bem você está a salva agora. – disse tentando acalmar a garota que chorava em seus braços._

_Sora-san."_

"_Você é uma boa menina né Mimi-chan? – disse sorrindo."_

Memórias de Jou,

"_Jou-sempai você quer um pouco do meu amor também? Aqui está ele._

_Mimi-chan ... não era... "_

Mimi teve que rir a essa lembrança.

Takeru,

"_Neve! – gritaram os dois e saíram correndo em direção a neve onde começaram a brincar"_

Yamato,

"_Mas com toda certeza isso vai ser útil aqui. – diz se referindo aos objetos que Mimi pegou escondido do pai."_

Taichi,

"_Vamos princesa. – disse com um sorriso brincalhão."_

Hikari,

"_Mimi-san." _

Koushiro,  
"_Mimi-chan desculpe eu ter te ignorado."_

Varias recordações sobre o digimundo e os seus amigos passavam em sua mente enquanto lagrimas silenciosas desciam pelo seu rosto, Mimi sorriu enquanto olhava sua cidade se distanciando cada vez mais dela, ela ia voltar. Para o Japão, para o digimundo, para seus amigos, para Palmon...e para Koushiro.

**Fim!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Koushiro e Mimi**

-Então, sentiu minha falta?

Koushiro abaixou a cabeça para esconder um sorriso, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para esconde-lo de Mimi que sorriu em retorno.

-Vamos admita eu sei que sentiu. – Disse com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Koushiro rodou os olhos a insistência da garota e negando com a cabeça voltou a seu trabalho no computador, Mimi soltou um suspiro e fez biquinho.

- Não creio que vai me trocar por esse computador depois de um ano sem me ver. – Disse com a voz indignada e ressentida.

- Não estou te trocando por ninguém Mimi-san, mas eu realmente preciso fazer esse trabalho. – respondeu calmamente.

Mimi suspirou enquanto o observava trabalhando, "se só ele não fosse tão responsável, mas acho que ele não seria o mesmo se não o fosse", pensou em uma mistura de aborrecimento e de conformação.

-Você podia ao menos admitir que sentiu minha falta. – Disse rindo. – Não é tão difícil.

Koushiro sorriu e sem virar-se respondeu:

-O que te faz pensar que eu senti sua falta?

Mimi fez careta a isso.

- Seu malvado. – Koushiro riu a esse comentário e Mimi não pôde evitar um sorriso, era tudo tão diferente com ele.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo, o único som que se ouvia era o do teclado. Mimi sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a observá-lo trabalhando. Era um trabalho escolar que ele havia atrasado, o que de fato a surpreendeu, ela esperou pacientemente que ele terminasse e enquanto isso, seus olhos vagavam da tela do computador para o menino que o usava completamente alheio do mundo a sua volta.

Koushiro parou de digitar, mas não virou para encará-la. Mimi arqueou as sobrancelhas quando o viu apertando as mãos e mordendo os lábios, abriu a boca para perguntar o que havia de errado, mas mudou de ideia e esperou que ele falasse.

-Mimi-san...

Mimi esperava pacientemente para que ele continuasse, parecia que ele estava indeciso se continuava ou não, mas após alguns segundos ele retomou sua fala.

- Mimi-san, o que há entre você e o Michel?

Mimi arregalou os olhos a essa pergunta, era algo que ela nunca imaginou que ele lhe perguntaria. Koushiro sentiu sua face esquentar e logo voltou ao seu trabalho. Mimi sorriu maliciosamente tanto pela pergunta como pelo constrangimento obvio de Koushiro. Mas o sorriso logo sumiu e sua expressão tornou-se séria, estava na hora de discutirem certos assuntos que haviam ficado pendentes quando ela mudou-se para os EUA.

-Importaria alguma coisa se houvesse algo entre nós? – ele acenou que sim com a cabeça. – Por que?

Koushiro não respondeu, ao invés disso, continuou a digitar no computador como se não houvesse escutado nada. Mimi carranqueou e sussurrou um "desligue essa porcaria e me responda ou eu mesma irei desligá-lo.", Koushiro sorriu, parou de digitar e virou-se para ela. Agora os dois estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, os olhos pretos presos nos castanhos. Após alguns segundos em silencio, Koushiro respondeu:

- Por que eu... – os dois encaravam-se fixamente, Koushiro sentia suas bochechas esquentarem, mordeu os lábios, deu um sorriso nervoso antes de respirar fundo e continuar – _Eu me importo ,muito._

Mimi prendeu a respiração enquanto em sua mente se passava um momento onde estas mesmas palavras haviam sido ditas.

"- _Eu me importo, muito. Eu queria poder te falar isso pessoalmente,mas..._

_- Koushiro-kun. – Mimi chamou e recebeu de volta um sussurro mostrando que ele estava ouvindo, soltando a respiração que ela não tinha notado que estava prendendo, continuou – Eu vou ter que embarcar agora._

_-Mimi-san eu... eu te..."_

Koushiro estava nervoso enquanto esperava uma reação de Mimi, mas a face da garota estava em branco, Koushiro levou sua mirada ao chão começando a pensar que havia cometido um erro, começou a mexer nervosamente com as mãos e a bater os pés no chão deixando evidente o seu nervosismo. Koushiro sentiu o toque macio da mão de Mimi na sua e levantou sua mirada para encontrar-se com a dela. Mimi lhe deu um sorriso tímido e abaixou os olhos enquanto apertava a mão de Koushiro.

- Não há nada entre Michel e eu, nós somos apenas amigos, eu... – Mimi sentia suas bochechas corarem – Eu gosto de outra pessoa.

Os dois encaravam-se fixamente, a face de ambos estava vermelha pela vergonha, Mimi abaixou a mirada enquanto mordia os lábios, Koushiro entrelaçou sua mão com a de Mimi levando-a até seus lábios e beijando-a suavemente, Mimi levantou novamente seus olhos encontrando-se com os dele que ainda a mirava fixamente. Koushiro a puxou delicadamente pela mão fazendo com que se aproximasse mais dele enquanto ele também aproximou-se mais dela, suas faces estavam muito próximas uma da outra, Mimi sentia seu coração bater aceleradamente e fechou os olhos quando sentiu a outra mão de Koushiro acariciar sua bochecha.

Koushiro passou a língua entre os lábios em sinal de nervosismo enquanto observava as reações de Mimi, seu coração batia aceleradamente em ansiedade para o que estava perto de acontecer. Quando Mimi abriu novamente seus olhos, o rosto de Koushiro estava a um centímetro do seu, qualquer movimento e seus lábios se tocariam. Seus olhos castanhos estavam presos nos olhos pretos de Koushiro, ele ainda tinha uma de suas mãos em seu rosto enquanto a outra continuava entrelaçada com a sua, seus olhos começaram a passear pelo rosto de Koushiro e inconscientemente seus olhos se prenderam em seus lábios. Koushiro deslizou sua mão que estava acariciando o rosto de Mimi para sua nuca e fechou a distancia entre eles. Mimi arregalou os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Koushiro nos seus.

Koushiro acariciou suavemente a nuca de Mimi enquanto roçava delicadamente seus lábios nos dela, Mimi tinha uma de suas mãos entrelaçada com a de Koushiro e a outro em sua nuca, Koushiro pressionou seus lábios aos dela e Mimi cedeu passagem para que Koushiro aprofundasse o beijo.

O beijo era delicado e intenso, no começo estava meio desajeitado já que nenhum dos dois sabia direito o que fazer, mas não demorou muito até entrarem em sintonia um com o outro. Mimi tinha suas mãos entrelaçadas na nuca de Koushiro enquanto as dele passeavam por suas costas. O beijo começou a ficar mais intenso, suas línguas exploravam a boca um do outro com um desejo que era novo para os dois, aos poucos o beijo se transformou em selinhos molhados, Mimi mordeu levemente os lábios de Koushiro antes de se separarem. Ambos estavam com a respiração ofegante e com os lábios vermelhos, os dois encaravam-se e Koushiro lhe presenteou com um sorriso enorme e contente, Mimi sorriu em retorno e acariciou-lhe o rosto.

Koushiro aproximou-se rapidamente de Mimi e roubou-lhe um selinho logo depois abraçando-a apertado enterrando a cabeça em seu pescoço. O sorriso de Mimi aumentou enquanto retribuía o abraço e depositava um beijo em seu ombro.

Os dois ficara assim por um tempo até Koushiro sussurrar contra seu pescoço:

- Senti sua falta Mimi.

Mimi apertou mais ainda o abraço, para logo depois afastar-se apenas o suficiente para encará-lo no rosto. Mimi roçou novamente seus lábios nos dele e começou a depositar selinhos nele. Koushiro sorriu e Mimi capturou novamente seus lábios, dessa vez em um beijo.

Mimi tinha razão, não era tão difícil assim admitir.

**FIM**


End file.
